Pokemon Adventures: Oneshot Edition
by Water Titan
Summary: A series of one-shots about the characters of the Pokemon Adventures Series I'm writing. All original character and shall explore their relationships whether romantic, platonic, or familial.


**Hey y'all! So, for this, I'm planning to showcase the many relationships that will appear in the series. Whether they're romantic, platonic, or familial! This'll be fun and very lighthearted for the most part! **

**I wanted to start this off with one of my favorite couples to right and think about! Originally, these two were straight, but I decided that I wanted to write characters who reflected who I was. So, here they are! Turquoise and Navy (Ocean Shipping)**

**Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Ocean Shipping – First Impressions

First impressions—more like permanent introductions. Strangers utilized these mere glimpses of personality to decide who people were. Their life stories? Constructed without a second thought. Motives? Already defined by their first vocal tone. No one escaped this scrutiny, but Turquoise hoped one day he would.

First impressions always gave him great anxiety. Part of it because he never had a great track record with people. Odd, huh? All his friends assumed he made friends easy! With the way he gravitated to others. Plus, his friendship with Jasper and Ammolite spoke for itself. They were his best friends and they grew close within a few months of knowing each other! And his fellow Pokédex Holders? Easy most times!

Shame it was never this smooth with outside people.

Either he gave off too much of himself or too little. No in-betweens and grey just extremes to burn bridges or push them away. Part of him never understood it. Perhaps it was his eyes? Paxton always told him they reacted to his emotions.

Turquoise frowned, staring into the mirror. His vibrant, sky blue eyes reflected clear skies on his best days. Days filled with joy and excitement drew people in and left them prancing before him. His worst, however, was gray skies and powerful storms. A maelstrom—Paxton had called it one time—with terrifying power. Those days never gave him the results he craved.

But it couldn't be just his eyes. No, too simple.

Was it his smile? Nah, that couldn't be it. Paxton always said his smile brightened up the world. Dragged people to heaven with its radiance and slew the darkness plaguing them.

"Then why did he walk away?" Turquoise sighed. He continued twisting his hair, but he couldn't help the pit swelling in his soul. And when it finally sprouted wings, he winced. Those deadly wings rattled his bones and poisoned his thoughts. Negativity, he realized, leaked from its touch and he scowled.

He shouldn't do this. Years of experience told him dwelling never brewed well for him. It poisoned him worse than others. Because his powers took over. Thrusting his emotions into a wild frenzy as they screeched for a resolution.

Yet here he was. Sitting in the dark and twisting his hair for the fun of it. A distraction, he amended. The perfect distraction at first, but it only served to remind him of what he lost. And as he sat at his desk he saw nothing of the man he was. Only a broken husk falling apart at the seams.

"He left…just like everybody else."

Granted, their first impression wasn't perfect. Getting one's emotions manipulated by Reuno and then defeated by Motha wasn't what many called a friendly encounter. And for him to enter the scene dripping wet with puffy eyes and a cold heart.

_It wasn't the best, I'll give 'im that_, he scowled, finishing another twist. _But I thought all the time we spent together made up for it._

The laughs, smiles, adventures. They spent months together as a couple seeing all Sinnoh had to offer. And stole every opportunity to kiss and love. Never far apart, but these days made standing across the room like mountains of separation. A spike to the heart when its only weeks before their anniversary.

Then again, they broke up on an anniversary.

"How you meet is how you lose 'em," he sighed. Shame the mirror couldn't grant him the wisdom he craved. Just some parting words on how to recover from heartbreak. "Met in pain, left me worse."

Turquoise finished his last twist with a scowl. Heartbreak was no worse than losing family. A piece ripped away until someone filled the vacant spot. But who? Paxton's departure only widened it. And no wound benefited from such exposure. The cool, brisk breeze became irritating and simple pleasures like eating only served to further burn his soul.

_(Turquoise,) _Miso nuzzled his cheeks and smiled. The sly misdreavus had always been a mystery to him. All ghost-types were. His empathetic abilities always attracted them to him but never got a perfect reading on them. An emotion just off-center. Or memory just a little diluted. Something always interfered with the signal.

_(Are you okay?)_

Okay? The emotions burning through his heart told him that wasn't the correct answer. And the deep pain stabbing his chest told him lying wasn't either. But it was tempting. Lying never failed to eliminate the issue for the moment. Even if it came back to haunt him. Like an addiction, it craved more and more until it drained him dry and left him dirty.

"No, I'm not," he smiled, but the pain never left. He pulled Miso into a hug and sighed. Miso's ghostly form provided the right amount of comfort he desired. "But thank you for being here."

Sometimes hugs solved all the worlds problems. And Miso gave some of the best. Without arms of his own though, he became Turquoise's squishy pillow. A perfect remedy for a bad day as a kid.

_(I'm here for you always, silly empath~!)_ Turquoise felt the grin on Miso's face before the sly guy phased out of his arms and circled around him. The negative emotions in his heart faded away and Miso's necklace shined with vibrant energy. He heard misdreavus feed on fear, but perhaps they felt on all kinds of emotions as well.

Either way, Turquoise loved having him around.

"Turquoise," a new voice echoed in the room. And it was the last person he wanted to see. Turquoise craned his neck and found himself staring into deep brown eyes. Deep brown eyes attached to a rich, ebony body toned from years of swimming. Clear from his brazen attire of black and blue swim trucks, purple water shoes, and the white towel hung around his neck. Meanwhile, he lazed around in his pajamas.

"I heard what happened…you good?"

Of course, he heard about it. Jasper must have told him. Not that he'd complain. Jasper only sought to help, and it was for the best. One less conversation he had to have.

"Not really," he muttered and turned back to the mirror. He began untwisting his hair but never took his eyes off Navy's face. The poor guy looked uncomfortable. Navy never worked well with emotional situations. And Turquoise knew his emotions leaked through the whole room until it smelled of him.

"But I'ma be fine…I guess."

"Don't lie to me," A scowl marred Navy's handsome features. He stalked over to Turquoise's desk and leaned his back against the frame. This became an interesting game of avoid the eyes. Turquoise played the game well, keeping focused on his hair and the mirror. But Navy was relentless. He stared and even glared, hoping for some reaction!

Turquoise felt bad for not giving it to him.

But he couldn't. Not now at least. He only kept himself bust and moved onto the next twist. A hard game, but Turquoise did his best to win.

So, they stood in awkward silence for moments. Turquoise didn't know how long it took, but he knew Miso enjoyed every second of it. The little ghost laughed long and loud before he took off. Probably to sleep or something.

"Turquoise…talk to me, please! We're friends, right?"

Friends. Turquoise scowled and finished undoing the last twist. Friends became a lonely title when the heart yearned for more. Just a chance to be loved and supported.

Maybe he needed a redo of his first impression with himself.

"Yeah, we're friends," Turquoise sighed, finally meeting those drowning eyes of his. "This look good?"

Navy snorted but nodded without question. "You never looked bad," he smiled, ignited a blush across Turquoise's face. "Never could."

Paxton's first encounter might have been bad. But it never held a candle to Navy's. That encounter was horrific.

Well, perhaps that was an exaggeration. They met in a crash and entanglement of limbs at the swimming pool. Turquoise laying on Navy's chest as they fought to recover from the burning pain in their skulls.

And, when they finally recovered, they just…stared for a moment. Awkward as their eyes met and lips only inches apart. Turquoise remembered well the full blush spreading across his skin as he stumbled for an apology. But he didn't need to.

Navy had already acted and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Turquoise laid there blushing, desperately trying to get his brain under control. But his emotions spiraled out of his control. Worse than a maelstrom. But better than the apocalypse.

Navy only smirked, but a blush burned against his beautiful skin now. And his cocky smirk turned dopy as he sneaked his arms around Turquoise's hip.

"Yo," he spoke in a smooth baritone. Though, more like a gentle wave to Turquoise's ears. Turquoise fought to form words, but they all withered away before they reached his lips. "I'm Navy." Even his name sent shivers down Turquoise's spine. But a cool chill as the letters splashed against his bones and his resistance weathered down. "You gon kiss back?"

A bold man to this day.

Though he brought out only the best in Turquoise. For once, he forsook his qualms and kissed him. One peck became two before they crashed their lips together and fought for victory. Fingers intertwined, and hips rocked against one another.

Turquoise never thought of himself as a sexual being. But with Navy, he discovered a fire inside of him. And when they stopped, the fire burned for more.

As first impressions went, he supposed to could've been worse. But never had he experienced such desire.

"You comin' outta your room today?" Navy grinned, toying with his necklace. "We miss you out there, ya know."

"I…dunno," he frowned, ripping his eyes away. Outside seemed so dangerous. More obstacles and weapons homed on his heart. And he wasn't certain how much more it could take. "Kinda wanna be alone."

"Oh? So, you want me to leave?" Navy shrugged and got up. The sight made his heartburn as Navy's eyes closed and he stretched out his arms. "Well, it's been real, I guess. Don't stay in here all day though. Ya need some fresh air. New perspectives and all that."

Navy took his leave. And Turquoise watched every step. Each press against the floorboards sent a tremor through his heart. The further Navy walked, the stronger the pain. His lip quivered, and eyes prickled. But he couldn't find the words. Or the will to beg. Just a chance to release himself this never-ending fairy tale of heartache. A new life of happiness where he stood in control and no one could harm him again.

The door creaked, and Turquoise felt his heart skip a beat. Navy looked back at him as the bright light illuminated the dark room. And he smiled. A small, peaceful smile.

But Turquoise saw the truth beneath the surface. Navy's hurt and pain wedged deep in Turquoise's soul and froze over into a dangerous icicle.

"Don't forget 'bout your friends, 'ight?"

Friends. Something inside of Turquoise snapped and the tears fell. Twin rivers of sadness cascaded down his hazelnut skin worse than a babbling brook. For the first time in days, he cried out loud and hard. Vision blurred, and muscles trembled. He let all his emotions flow into the powerful stream.

"Navy," he choked out from his broken and stricken voice. He looked up, but only saw a shifting silhouette before he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, don't go," he sobbed. His trembling arms wrapped around himself, but he couldn't provide the warmth he needed. "I feel so cold."

Frostbitten from the pain gnawing at his chest. No, his heart. It bit away at his lifeline and reached for more. And Turquoise couldn't stop it. It ignored his begging and pleading and clawed at his defenses.

This wasn't his first impression with heartache. But everyone told him it got easier.

Yet, here he was. He pushed away his friends, family, and pokémon for what? What did he gain from forsaking his responsibilities? Nothing but this heartache.

But how could he function knowing his ex-boyfriend gave his love away to another?

…And it'd be a lie to say he didn't do the same.

"Tur, please don't cry." Warm arms wrapped around him and he flinched. But the grip tightened and pulled him out his chair. He stood there in Navy's embrace, head resting on his chest as the rivers flowed faster. Rough waters, he sighed and looked up into those soothing, deep brown eyes.

"You know I don't know to help with that."

His first impressions of Navy told him the story of a lustful deviant who sought only to distract Turquoise from his goals. A tough guy who cared little for others and acted only in his best interests.

And they were wrong. Had he read those deep brown eyes, he'd know the truth. The true Navy stood as a sensitive being with grand emotions like him. Emotions vaster than the oceans and a heart heightened by its crushing pressure.

"I'm not going anywhere." Navy smiled and drew circles around Turquoise's back. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Turquoise looked up into those mesmerizing eyes the best he could. And he smiled through the tears. First impressions weren't everything. And they would've made him miss out on the great person Navy was.

"Stay the night?"


End file.
